


A Little Less Conversation (And A Little More Touch My Body)

by Migs



Series: Into You [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Businessman Ashton, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Knotting, Lingerie, Luke likes to eat cake, Luke's dad and Ashton are competitors, Luke's dad is going on Luke's nerves, M/M, Needy Luke, Omega Luke, Omega Michael, Princess Plug, Self-Lubrication, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, it's Luke's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ashton." Luke says softly as he keeps on staring at the older man. "I've been waiting for this for quite some time now." The blond says before reaching his hand forward and cupping Ashton's cheek.</p><p>"I don't know who you are." Ashton replies weakly as he lets Luke lean forward and press a light kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"That's okay." The blond replies before taking a step back and smiling at the older man. "You are here now and this is all just for you." Luke smiles as he extends his hands and swirls around.</p><p>"Cmon. Have a look. It's all yours after all." Luke smiles as he faces Ashton again.</p><p>OR: Ashton fucks his competitor's youngest son at his birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation (And A Little More Touch My Body)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it me with more dirt.
> 
> First of!! You should all look at this AMAZING NSFW Cake art one of my friends drew for me [HERE](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/post/148578421599/itsmigs-when-your-friend-draws-you-cake-in).
> 
> Second - thank you for getting two of my fics to 10k you dirty minded people. You keep me in the business!
> 
> Third - I think this might turn into a new series if ppl like it? Idk, I think it has potential and I have loads of ideas up my sleeve for this one.
> 
> Last but not least - one of my friends is currently going through a bit of a hard time so I'd like to dedicate this smutty lashton to you because I know how much you love Daddy Ashton and Needy Luke.
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's Into You.
> 
> Edited on iPad so wild autocorrect always a possibility.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

There were better things that Ashton Irwin, a successful owner of an IT company and the third richest person in the city, could be doing on Saturday afternoon than attending some snotty kid's 18th birthday party. But there were things like keeping up the appearances that had Ashton walking up the stairs of a posh looking hotel and into his biggest competitor's son's birthday bash.

"Ashton!" A familiar voice greeted the older man just as he was depositing an elegant envelope containing a generous gift card to a premium erotic store to the pile of other gifts that have already accumulated there.

"What are you doing here? Didn't know the old Hemmings was into porn industry." Ashton teases his friend before dragging him into a hug.

"Not all of us can be computer geniuses. Some of us have to run small independent porn studios." Michael jokes along as he starts walking with Ashton towards the centre of the room where a nice selection of food is displayed.

"We both know your studio is worth more than mine and old Hemmings' companies put together." Ashton replies as he snatches a flute of champagne for himself.

"And I will never let you forget that." Michael grins before greeting someone behind Ashton's back.

"I'm Calum's plus one. You do remember Calum." Michael says as a handsome teen joins them by wrapping his right hand around Michael's middle.

"Hi Cal." Ashton greets the brown boy who smiles at him before redirecting his attention back at Michael and kisses his cheek.

"My up and coming star." Michael smiles fondly at the young alpha.

"I'm just surprised because I know you know of Hemmings' thoughts on omegas." Ashton says as he continues to observe the crowd. He has already spotted at least three of the town's socialites and he is quite sure the Major is flirting with a redhead that has to be half his age.

"Someone gotta show that old prick omegas can run successful businesses. Also someone has to remind him he is no longer the richest man in this town." Michael smirks as he feels Calum wrap himself closer to his side and kiss his neck.

"Mostly I'm just here because Calum invited me." Michael shrugs as he pulls half full glass of champagne from Calum's hands.

"That's enough Cal. You are filming tomorrow and we don't need you all hungover and cranky." Michael kisses Calum's pouty mouth before turning to Ashton. "People to see, Calum to show off. Catch ya later."

"Yeah, I better go find the old man otherwise he will think I ignored his invitation." Ashton replies before turning around and scanning the room. He spots the older man at the bar with a glass of wine and talking to an elderly lady wearing long black dress and what looks like a fox wrapped around her neck.

Ashton sighs to himself, might as well get it over with, and starts making his way across the room when he feels the vibration of his phone against his tight. He quickly fishes it out of the pocket just to notice it's his secretary calling. Ashton looks around and spots a side door that hopefully leads to the supply closet.

He tries the handle and luckily it opens. However, the phone has stopped ringing by now. Ashton softly closes the door behind him,deciding he might as well calm her back to find out why was she calling him so late, when he notices he is not alone in the small room.

There is another person with their back turned to Ashton and bending over the table that seems to be full of plates of food, probably ready to be served at the event going on outside.

However, it's not the food that is holding Ashton's attention. It's a pair of long legs clad in skin tight black trousers and the prettiest bum Ashton has ever seen. It is big and round and it takes a lot of self control in Ashton to not just touch it and find out if it feels as soft as it looks like.

"Oh!" The Bum turns around to reveal a pretty boy with blond hair swept into a messy fringe and with baby blue eyes that are open wide, clearly not expecting to be caught doing whatever he's been doing.

"Please don't tell anyone!" He exclaims as he looks at Ashton, his eyes pleading with the older man as he observes the blond in front of him.

Now that Ashton has stopped focusing on The Ass he realises that the boy has probably been eating the exquisite pastries off the trails that were supposed to be served.

"You have a bit of a cream on your upper lip." Ashton says as he takes a step closer to the blond who is just a smudge taller than him.

"Yeah?" The blond asks as he watches Ashton slowly approaching him.

"Here. Let me." The older man says as he swipes the cream away with his thumb.

His finger is still lingering on the blond's lips and Ashton is for a moment considering to just pressing it inside, make the pretty boy lick it clean, when they get interrupted by the door opening again.

"Here you are!" Comes a familiar voice that has Ashton jumping away from the blond like he was electrocuted.

Ashton frowns at Calum, ready to ask what he is doing here, when he sees the younger alpha bypass him to get closer to the blond.

"On the cakes again Lucas." Calum giggles as he takes a strawberry cheesecake from the almost empty plate for himself.

Ashton watches in amusement as the boy, Lucas, turns pink into the cheeks and steps away from the table as if that's going to make him look less guilty.

"I just had one!" He defends himself making Calum snort.

"Or five. Since you know, there are five empty spots." The brown boy says.

"Please don't tell my dad." Lucas suddenly whines and Ashton frowns at that. Who is Lucas' dad and why would he care if his son ate some cake at the party.

"I'm not telling him anything. In fact, I'm gonna bake you a cake myself pretty boy. You definitely deserve it." Calum says before placing a quick peck on Lucas' pink cheek.

"Oh, hi Ashton. You here to eat the cakes as well?" Calum seems to finally notice the older alpha observing the younger pair.

"No, just wanted to make a phone call." Ashton replies as he tries to subtly wipe the dirty thumb inside his pocket. He will have to send the trousers to the dry cleaners again.

"Well, we'll leave you to it. We have places to go." Calum says before dragging the slightly protesting blond out of the room and back into the party.

*

Once Ashton is done with his secretary he makes it back to the party and lets himself be engaged in various conversations before he finally comes across the old Hemmings himself.

"Irwin. Thank you for joining us!" The older man says cheerily as he turns away from the current conversation to greet Ashton.

"Thank you for inviting me." Ashton says politely whilst he is panicking inside at the realisation that he doesn't know the name of the birthday boy. "I hope your boy is having an amazing time." He says, and hopes to get away with not knowing it.

"That boy will be the end of me. I have no idea where he wandered off to again." The old Hemmings sighs as he scans the crowd. "Nothing like his brothers." He says as he waves to someone out of Ashton's line of sight.

"You do remember Jack right?" The old man introduces a handsome blond who happily extends his hand to Ashton in greeting.

"Yes, we ran into each other at the Shanghai exhibition." Ashton nods. He likes Jack. He is a good man. Their paths don't cross often but when they do he is always a pleasant person to deal with. Unlike his father.

"He is going to take over from me one day now that the oldest has opened his own business. I'm really lucky to have two great alpha sons like that." The old man says proudly and Ashton stiffens a smile at Jack's subtle eye roll.

"What about your youngest son?" Ashton asks curiously and watches how the older man's face turns sour.

"Nothing but trouble. I'm trying to teach him better but he won't listen." The old man grumbles as he glances across the room. "Speaking of, have you seen your brother? I bet he is stuffing his face again. His trainer won't be happy with this." The old Hemmings says as he turns back to Jack who now looks slightly irritated.

"It's his birthday, he is allowed to stuff his face all he wants." Jack says but his eyes do wander around the room trying to probably spot his brother.

"He has no talents. How are we going to marry him off if he is all fattened up? He has to look after himself." The older man scolds his son who looks properly annoyed now.

"We don't have to 'Marry him off' dad. First of, he is only 18 and second, it's 2016. Besides, he is not talentless as you claim."

"Don't argue with me Jack. Go find your brother so he can greet his guests and make sure he doesn't smell."

"He doesn't smell dad, he's an omega. It's not a crime."

"Jack please, just do as I say." The older man says clearly done with the conversation as he turns to the waiter to get himself another glass of wine.

Ashton might not know the youngest Hemmings brother but he does feel sorry for him right now. It must not be easy growing up under a father like the old man and with two successful alpha brothers.

"I'm gonna go with you Jack, need to say hello to one of my friends that I last saw somewhere around the cheese plate." Ashton lies smoothly before following Jack across the room.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He has his ways." Jack says as he smiles apologetically at Ashton.

Just when Ashton goes to reply to not to worry about it, he feels someone bump into him and the next thing he knows there is red wine all over his white shirt.

"Fuck Ashton, I'm so sorry!" Calum starts to apologise, trying to dab at Ashton's ruined shirt with a napkin.

"It's ok Calum, it's ok." Ashton tries to stop Calum from making the mess even worse.

"No, it's not Ashton. Listen." Calum suddenly pulls away and reaches into his trouser pocket.

"I'm currently renting a room on the fifth floor. Michael just picked up his dry cleaning before he came here so there should be a shirt there that fits you." Calum says as he produces an elegant electronic card with 5SOS printed on it. "It's 5th floor, suite on the south side." The brown boy explains before pushing him in the direction of the elevators.

"Have you seen the birthday boy Cal?"

"Yeah, he is having a grand time."

Ashton overhears a bit of the conversation between Jack and Calum just when the elevator door is closing in.

*

When Ashton steps into the hotel room he quickly spots a shirt hanging in one of the open wardrobes. He takes a quick look around himself as he makes his way towards the shirt, noticing that the room seems completely empty of any other personal belongings. The bed is neatly made and there are no suitcases or any knickknack scattered around.

Ashton spots a chair next to the vanity table and makes his way there, unbuttoning the destroyed shirt and carefully hanging it over the wooden back before he goes to pull the soaked singlet over his head as well. He is just about to make it back towards the clean shirt when a sudden movement halts his step.

He slowly turns to his left just to notice a door that probably leads to the bathroom opening.

"Michael?" Ashton calls out unsurely.

"Try again." A familiar voice answers back before the door is opening wide to reveal the pretty boy Ashton caught eating cakes in the cupboard earlier.

"Lucas?" Ashton asks confusedly as he watches the younger boy closing the door behind himself.

"It's Luke actually." The pretty blond answers as he smiles sweetly at the older alpha.

"What are you doing here? I thought this was Calum's room." Ashton asks desperately trying to not look down Luke's chest as the boy seems to not be wearing a shirt either.

"Cmon Ashton." Luke smiles as he takes a step closer to Ashton who is taking a step backwards just to be met with his back hitting the wall.

"How do you know my name?" Ashton swallows hard as he watches the blond making his way towards him until there is only a step of the distance separating them.

"Ashton." Luke says softly as he keeps on staring at the older man. "I've been waiting for this for quite some time now." The blond says before reaching his hand forward and cupping Ashton's cheek.

"I don't know who you are." Ashton replies weakly as he lets Luke lean forward and press a light kiss on his cheek.

"That's okay." The blond replies before taking a step back and smiling at the older man. "You are here now and this is all just for you." Luke smiles as he extends his hands and swirls around.

"Cmon. Have a look. It's all yours after all." Luke smiles as he faces Ashton again.

"I..." Ashton tries to say something but he is lost for words, still desperately trying to keep his eyes above Luke's neck.

"It's ok." Luke says softly as he steps closer again and reaches for one of Ashton's hands, guiding it to the soft naked skin of Luke's waist.

"Please." Luke pleads with his big blue eyes and Ashton just can't fight it anymore.

"Fuck." He curses as he finally looks down. He might have been expecting a shirtless Luke, however, he was most definitely not expecting this. This being a boy wearing nothing but black tight high socks and a mess of straps and pieces of lace trying to pass as lingerie.

The older man moves his hands further up Luke's side until his fingers are tracing the pretty garter belt made of satin straps crisscrossing each other. Ashton steps closer to Luke until their bodies are pressed together just so he can hook his chin over the pretty boy's shoulder. His fingers move to the elastic straps that are keeping the high socks up until they reach the transparent black lacy patches that are covering the prettiest ass he has ever gotten his hands on. The lace is not even the the length of his thumb covering barely one third of Luke's cheeks whilst the rest is being held together by even more satin, holding the pretty bum into the sinful shape.

Ashton can't help but admire how the lace is just a little bit too tight over the full arse, how the straps cut into the soft white skin just a little bit too much. He can't help but be turned on by the roundness and softness of the boy's body.

"Are you one of Michael's boys? Please tell me you are legal." Ashton whispers into the younger blond's ear as his hands finally cup the fat arse and squeeze it hard, pushing the boy closer to his front and making him whimper in Ashton's neck.

"Yeah. I'm legal. And no, I'm not one of Michael's boys." Luke replies before shifting in Ashton's embrace so he is able to face the older man again. "What I am is wet for you." Luke adds before kissing Ashton straight on the mouth.

"Fuck." Ashton curses as he feels the blond's hands wrap around his neck and Luke's tongue fuck inside his mouth.

"I don't smell it." Ashton teases as he finally manages to pull away from the kiss, smiling at the pout the younger boy is giving him now and doesn't go away until Ashton kisses it away.

"That's because I have a surprise for you." Luke smiles before pulling away from Ashton's embrace, leaving the older man confusedly stare after the blond who is now climbing onto the bed.

"Cmon." Luke says impatiently over his shoulder from his position on all fours on the big bed.

"Fuck baby. Your arse is amazing." Ashton can't help but wonder as he watches the lace, satin and elastic stretched taut over the pretty pale flesh, threatening to rip apart at any second.

"Yeah? You should definitely look at my hole then." Luke giggles as he shakes his ass teasingly, making Ashton groan at the sight of the beautiful flesh wobble and bounce.

"Yeah?" Ashton asks as he positions himself at the foot of the bed, putting his hands back on the scantly covered arse. He is a man with big hands. But fuck, he can barely cover Luke's arse with them.

"Please Daddy." Luke whines as he gives Ashton another pouty look.

"Fuck Luke." Ashton curses as he feels the base of his knot throb in his pants at the dirty word. "Such a brat." He scolds teasingly before he delivers a hard smack on Luke's left cheek that sends the blond from his palms down on his elbows, making his bum stick out even more.

"Ah, you gonna spank me Daddy? Please do." Luke moans as he pushes his arse further up in offering.

"I should, shouldn't I? You are such a slutty boy Lucas. Wearing poor excuse for panties and preying on older men in hotel rooms. You should be taught a lesson." Ashton teases as he gently strokes the spanked cheek before hitting it hard again.

"Please Daddy, please! I've been such a naughty boy." Luke whines desperately.

"Hmm, first I wanna see your hole baby." Ashton replies before he is cupping the bottom of Luke's cheeks in his hands, taking a moment to appreciate the weight and softness of them under his fingers, before he is pulling them apart.

"Fuck baby." Ashton curses as Luke's crack finally becomes visible to him. His gaze immediately drifts down to where the lace should be covering a needy little asshole. However, there is something blue and shiny glittering from underneath the transparent black lace.

 

"Is that a..." Ashton trails off, distracted by the gem winking at him. He releases one of the cheeks so that his middle and pointer finger can press on the blue gem over the lace panties.

"Yeah. Do you like it's Daddy?" Luke teases as he reaches one of his own hands back to spread the abandoned cheek apart, giving Ashton a better look at the toy stuck inside him. "Put it inside before I came to the party. Just for you. Wanted to be wet for you Daddy."

"Fuck baby." Ashton moans as his fingers trace the round base of the plug keeping the slick inside the pretty omega underneath him.

"It was so hard to hold back when we met earlier. All I wanted was to let you see it then and there. Fuck me against the door as there were people standing just on the other side." Luke teases as he lets Ashton explore the toy, tracing it and pushing on it, making Luke whine at the feeling.

"I was so hard when you whipped the cream off my lip. I could feel myself getting so wet I was afraid I would leak. I clenched so hard Daddy." The omega continues to speak.

"Such a naughty boy." Ashton tuts as he gently slaps the base of the plug that has Luke back to holding himself up by leaning on both elbows.

"Yeah. I've been a bad bad boy. So needy for you Daddy." The omega whines as Ashton goes to grab for the satin belt.

"No!" Luke whines. "Don't take them down. Just pull them aside." The blond pleads as Ashton goes to remove the panties.

"They look awfully expensive. I don't want to tear them." Ashton frowns but listens to the blond as he goes to carefully pull aside the lacy material that stretches dangerously thin under the alpha's fingers.

"Do you think I'd let you fuck me if you couldn't afford to buy me new ones?" Luke snorts as he shifts on the bed, spreading his legs even further apart and Ashton winces as he watches the panties tear a little where they are at it's thinnest.

"You are a greedy little thing aren't you." Ashton says back.

"Well, I think the words you are looking for are sugar baby." Luke teases before he moans at the feeling of Ashton's fingers slowly tugging on the base of the toy.

"Who says you are going to be my sugar baby?" Ashton snorts.

"Stop talking nonsense and fuck me." The omega bites back.

"Fuck baby." Ashton curses as he finally pulls the medium sized metal plug out of the pretty pink hole, watching in fascination how the slick starts dripping out and down Luke's thighs, soaking the tops of the high socks and drenching the panties in it.

"You are so fucking full of it." The alpha growls as he deposits the expensive toy on the bed so he can spread the cheeks wide apparat again.

"Got so wet thinking of you. Of you bending me over. Of you playing with my hole." The blond moans as his asshole pushes out more of the sweet omega slick. He is gushing it all over his crack and soaking his thighs, some of it even dripping down on the bed.

"You are such a slutty boy." Ashton says before he is bending down and licks some of the thick sweet slick from where it pools behind Luke's balls, all the way up his crack and over the torn lace that is covering the pretty gushing hole now that Ashton's fingers are no longer pulling it aside.

"Yeah Daddy, right there." The blond moans as he tries to spread his legs wider just to have his movement restrained by Ashton holding tight to his thick thighs.

"Please!" Luke begs as he feels one of Ashton's hands move back up his tight and up his arse to move the lacy material away.

"Yeah, please, ah!" Luke moans as he feels the tip of Ashton's tongue fuck inside his arse. There's a fresh amount of slick spilling out of Luke and down Ashton's chin, soaking Ashton's face as he laps over the omega's entrance.

"You are so fucking wet for Daddy Princess." Ashton says once he finally pulls away and replaces his mouth with two of his thick fingers. Rubbing and teasing the pretty pink asshole as it gushes slick down Luke's crack.

"Please. Daddy!" Luke whines as he is pushing back on the teasing fingers, purring in satisfaction once they finally dip inside.

"Gonna ride Daddy's fingers kitten?"Ashton teases as he watches where his two thick fingers are disappearing inside the needy omega.

"Yes, please Daddy!" Luke pleads as he pushes back on them, moaning at the feeling of Ashton scissoring him inside.

"You are so sloppy for Daddy." Ashton praises as he pulls the fingers out just to feel Luke clench tight around them.

"Please Daddy." Luke begs as he finally lets go of Ashton's fingers.

"You are so hot when you are a slut for Daddy." The alpha muses as he watches Luke mewl in satisfaction once he has Ashton's thick fingers back inside.

"Yeah." Luke agrees with Ashton as he is now slamming his hips with full force, fucking himself hard on alpha's fingers, gushing even more slick and making the whole room smell like a horny omega.

"No Daddy! I want more!" Luke whines as he feels Ashton pull out and away from him again.

"Daddy's gonna give you more baby boy. He just needs to pull his dick out." Ashton promises as he quickly undoes the fly on his trousers, trying to not stain his trousers with Luke's juices.

Once Ashton is completely naked, he carefully climbs on the bed until he is hovering over Luke, fucking his dick against the slippery lace covered crack.

"You ready Princess? Gonna give you my cock now." Ashton asks, making sure Luke is still happy to continue with this.

"Yeah, please." Luke moans as he turns his head to the side so that Ashton can leave a soft peck on his cheek.

"We gotta take your panties off Lucas, or they are going to tear."

"Tear them up then." Luke replies before he moans at the feeling of his panties finally being stretched too much and ripping apart under Ashton's fingers.

"So sweet for me. So wet for me." Ashton growls as he uses one of his hands to guide his stiff dick inside the wet hole.

"Just like that baby boy. So good for Daddy, so open." Ashton praises as he continues to kiss Luke's cheek, jaw and neck, squeezing Luke's hip in reassurance as the omega whines at the feeling of being filled up nicely.

"Daddy!" Luke yelps as Ashton finally rests the base of his knot against Luke's entrance.

"Yeah baby boy. So good for Daddy. Letting him fuck your boy pussy. Gushing so much slick. Baby I can feel it drip out around my dick." The older man says before he starts to slowly rotate his hips, not pulling out just shallowly thrusting against Luke's arse.

"I wanted this for so long." Luke admits, his cheeks now flushed pink with arousal as he thrusts back. "Dreamed of you bending me over and fucking me hard." Luke whines as he feels Ashton pull out just to slam back in with full force.

"Daddy!" Luke whines again, spreading his legs as much as he can trapped under Ashton's body.

"You are so fucking perfect baby." Ashton growls before he pulls himself back up on his knees, grabbing for the round hips as he forces the omega back on his dick.

"So fucking pretty." He says before he is spreading Luke's asscheeks apart, spitting on where his dick is disappearing inside the tightening hole, clearly indicating the younger boy is not far away from his orgasm.

"Here we go baby boy. Gonna give you my knot. Pump you full." Ashton warns before he is holding Luke's plush arse back against his hips and feeling his knot expand inside the whining omega. Ashton continues to fuck forward, rocking his pelvis against the soft bum as the omega underneath him clenches tight and produces a high pitched moan that announces his orgasm, causing Ashton to follow suit as he comes and finally lock inside, his balls emptying inside the whiny omega.

"Fuck baby. You are milking me so good. What a perfect little angel for your Daddy." Ashton moans as he feels Luke tighten around his dick, his hole massaging the alpha's knot that is filling the omega full of white seed.

"Feels good." Luke humms as he collapses on the bed, Ashton carefully following him as he tries to not squish the omega underneath him.

"Yeah? Like being filled up baby boy?" Ashton asks gently as he kisses up Luke's neck, one of his hands gently squeezing the soft flesh of omega's asscheek.

"Only by you Daddy." Luke whimpers softly as he feels Ashton's knot going down. "Don't."

"It's ok baby boy, it's ok." Ashton tries to pacify the younger boy before he pulls out, watching the small amount of slick and come trickle out of omega's fucked raw hole. "Will you be a good boy for Daddy and let him plug you up?" Ashton coos at the fussy omega underneath him.

"Fuck baby, you are so slick it will fall right out." Ashton curses as he watches Luke roll off the bed and bend over, pulling a pile of clothes from underneath the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ashton asks as he watches the blond pull tight black trousers over his slick and come covered things and bum and zipping them up.

"We have to go back to the party. I've heard the cake is good." Luke says nonchalantly as he is tying up his shoes.

"You and your cakes. No wonder you have such a plush arse." Ashton teases.

"I can eat as much cake as I want." Luke says sharply, his eyes turning cold just for a second before shrugging it of. "I'm an omega. I'm allowed to be round and soft if I want to."

Ashton can feel the hesitation in the blond's voice and he feels bad for saying anything about it in the first place.

"I'm sorry, that was a dick thing to say. Of course you can eat as much cake as you want." Ashton apologises and feels his heart lighten up as Luke sends him a thankful smile.

"You going back like that?" Ashton frowns at the blond who is now buttoning his shirt up.

"Like what? Drenched in slick and leaking your come around the plug you stuck up my hole down my thighs? Still open wide and smelling like I just got fucked hard in the ass?" The blond replies teasingly. "Yeah." He says with a smile before making his way to the door.

"I wanna see you again." Ashton shouts after Luke who is now reaching for the door handle.

"Oh, don't worry, you are going to see me again. After all, I'm Daddy's naughty boy now. And I definitely deserve to be spanked." Luke winks before adding. "There's a clean shirt in the bathroom. Just leave your dirty one for the room service." And then he is gone.

*

When Ashton finally gets back to the party there is an excited murmur going around the room and Ashton quickly spots Michael who is speaking with one of his investors. The older omega quickly excuses himself when he spots Ashton and makes his way towards his friend.

"I was looking for you everywhere! Why do you smell like sex? You slick dog! Did you manage to get laid?" Michael laughs and slaps Ashton on the back, clearly impressed.

"You have to give me the details later. It's a cake time!" Michael doesn't let Ashton get a word in before he is dragging him towards the centre of the room where people have gathered around the trolley holding a giant white cake that has a small fountain at the top drizzling pink icing down its sides.

Ashton is quite impressed with the cake and he has to admit it looks absolutely delicious.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." The old Hemmings steps forward to address the crowd. "I would like to thank you all for coming here today to celebrate my youngest son's eighteenth birthday. Please welcome Luke Hemmings!" The old man concludes his short speech that is followed with a polite clapping.

Ashton curiously leans forward, eager to finally see this mysterious son, only to almost choke on air when he sees a very familiar face smiling brightly as he makes his way to the huge white cake.

It's the boy that Ashton just fucked in the room upstairs. It's the boy whose hole is probably still dripping his spunk around the metal plug Ashton pushed back inside once he was done. And then it hits him.

He just fucked old Hemmings's son.

As Ashton turns to the older man he sees the old man's nose wrinkle in disgust, clearly getting a whiff of the smell surrounding his son. And in that moment Ashton can't help but feel smug at the realisation he is probably making his night worse. His focus quickly shifts back to the birthday boy as Luke steps forward, smiling widely as he addresses the crowd.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for coming. I'm really not one for speeches so. Anyone wants some cake?" The omega smiles widely revealing his perfect white teeth.

Ashton is frozen on spot, his mouth probably slightly gaping as he watches Luke look around the room until his eyes meet Ashton's. He smiles even wider before sticking his thumb into his mouth and licking the cake's frosting of it.

That's when Ashton connects all the dots. Luke knew exactly who he was. He knew Ashton was his dad's competitor and he probably wanted to rebel by letting his 'enemy' fuck his son.

"He is a spoiled little thing." Calum suddenly appears next to Ashton who was left abandoned by Michael for a cake.

"You knew." Ashton states without turning his gaze away from Luke who's now speaking with an elderly lady.

"He was thirsting for you for a while now. The combination of his dad hating your guts and getting on Luke's nerves about, well everything, had him scheming for quite a while now.

"So he decided to fuck me to get back at his dad?" Ashton asks confusedly.

"He is a spoiled little brat. Good luck with that." Calum shrugs before walking away and towards the trolley.

And Ashton thinks he will definitely need all the luck as he watches Luke bend down to pick something from the floor, revealing his squishy bum and Ashton almost pops a full bonner when he sees a small wet patch appear on the black material.

This should be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
